Archie one shots
by liampayneluver7
Summary: A whole bunch of Archie/OC one shots. the OC: Jaidyn Jackson, demigod and Percy Jackson's half sister through Posiden, so obviously Archie hates the girl. Some are of how they met, some are after they met. Unless I say beforehand, none of them are connected.
1. Scars

**A/n: This story if actually borrowed from Tranformerfan123 so go check her's out too. Though, hers is Archie and Herry friendship and mine is Archie/ OC (Jaidyn) romance**

Archie yawned and stretched as he got up, flinching at the twinge his heel gave him when he put weight on it without his brace. Immediately he shifted all his weight to his left foot, not feeling like falling flat on his face so early in the morning. After grabbing his brace, which was somehow all the way across the room, he carefully lowered himself to the floor, taking off his sock to gently snap it on his ankle. When he didn't collapse when he put weight on his right foot, he hurried out of the room, quickening his pace to beat Neil into the bathroom.

"Hey!" the blond boy whined when the door slammed in his face.

"Too slow!" Archie teased as he locked the door.

The purple-haired boy ignored Neil's complaints and turned on the shower, sighing as the warm steam filled the room. He stripped down quickly, leaving his brace on, and stepped into the shower, his body automatically relaxing as the hot water ran over it. Archie quickly washed himself everywhere he could before sitting down and taking off the brace, setting it on the edge of the tub. The ragged scars that traced down his leg and wrapped around his ankle brought back old memories, causing the boy to growl in rage before shaking them away and tenderly washing the rest of his leg. As he snapped the brace back on, he noticed that Neil's whining had gotten louder and more insistent. Archie rolled his eyes.

"Just a sec, Neil!" Archie called through the door as he wrapped himself in a towel. He grabbed his clothes and opened the door to see a very agitated Neil.

"Ugh! You take forever!" the blond hero exclaimed.

"I do not," Archie replied indignantly. "You take at least an hour, and that's when you're hurried! I was in there fifteen minutes!"

"I actually have to look good though," Neil replied.

Archie rolled his eyes again and stepped aside, jumping when Jaidyn rushed past him into the bathroom. Neil wailed in anger and started pounding on the closed door, yelling about how it was his turn. Archie rolled his eyes as he walked back to his room, shutting the door behind him. He dressed quickly, hurrying out to grab some of Athena's delicious pancakes. That goddess was an amazing cook, and nobody could dispute that. Jay, Atlanta, Theresa, and Odie were already there. Jay smiled up at the warrior and offered the empty chair between him and Odie, but the dark blue-eyed boy took the chair on the other side of Odie. Jay looked upset.

"I've already said I'm sorry," he said softly, causing the others to look at him.

Archie shrugged. "Whatever," he mumbled. He was still uncomfortable around Jay, even though it had been a couple weeks since the leader had lost control.

Jay sighed as Herry joined them, plopping down into the chair beside him. The descendant of Hercules wasted no time in scarfing down as many pancakes as he could get his hands on. Archie quickly finished and excused himself, slightly disgusted by the strong teen's eating habits. He debated for a moment before deciding he was going to jog to school. It would give him a chance to be alone and collect his thoughts before class, which would be good. He jogged out of the dorm after making sure his PMR was in his pocket. The way to school was mostly empty, much to the warrior's relief. Or it was a relief until a dark shadow leaped out of an alley and attacked him.

Archie gave a yell and leaped backwards, automatically going for his whip. He flung it at the creature, but the dark thing ducked and leaped at his weakest point: his ankle. The thing's jaws clamped over the gold and bit down. The brace snapped open, and four small dents could be seen, but the creature tossed it away and tried to bite his ankle again. Archie kicked out as hard as he could with his left foot, catching the shadow thing in the jaw and flinging it away from him. His heel hurt from the sudden pressure.

There was a shout and suddenly Jaidyn was on top of the thing, on its back and swinging around to try and knock it unconscious. The creature bit down on the fair skinned girl's arm, drawing blood and causing Jaidyn to draw away with a cry of pain. When it was free, the thing leaped away and disappeared down the same alley it had appeared in. Archie was clutching his right leg close, hiding the scars as best he could, while Jaidyn was trying to staunch the blood flowing out of the bite.

"You okay, Arch?" Jaidyn asked when the blood-flow had finally stopped.

"Yeah," Archie said shakily. "J-just go get my brace." He paid no mind to the girl he never trusted calling him 'Arch'. She tended to call him 'Achilles Kid' and/or 'Brace Boy'

Jaidyn quickly did as she was asked. "Here ya go, Archie." The girl said. Archie raised his brow. Why was she being so nice?

"Thanks," Archie muttered, waiting for the demigod to turn away.

Jaidyn blinked. "Aren't ya gonna put it on?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course," Archie replied, thinking for something to make Jaidyn turn away. "Hey, you should call Jay and tell him about this."

"M'kay," Jaidyn said, getting out her PMR and calling the leader.

When Archie heard Jay's voice become frantic, he quickly put his brace back on. When he had snapped it into place, he looked up to see intense ocean blue eyes staring at him. There was a screech of tires stopping and Theresa and Odie jumped out of the red truck, Herry was driving. The descendant of Odysseus helped Archie up, the purple-haired boy shoving Odie aside, determined to walk by himself, and he cried out when pain shot up his leg from his heel.

As he was falling, Jaidyn caught his arm and helped him back on his feet. Archie shivered as he felt blood oozing down his shin. He really didn't to bring attention to the fact he was hurt, so he climbed up into the seat of the big truck, crossing his right ankle over his left knee to keep the blood from running out. Jaidyn sat down beside him, staring intently at the golden brace.

The ride to the school was quick, and soon they were walking through the halls of the 'special' section of the school. Archie said he needed to use the bathroom, dashing into the room when he got the okay. He locked the door behind him before jumping up on the counter and taking off the brace. He groaned softly when he saw the inside drenched with blood. He looked at his right leg, which was over the sink and gasped. The part of his leg covered by the brace was covered with blood.

He turned on the faucet, his face paling when he saw what the cause of all the blood was: most of the scars had been reopened. He quickly slid to the floor and rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out bandages and quickly wrapped it over the scars. After that, he washed his brace, dried it, and put it on again before going out. Jay was waiting for him and escorted him to see Chiron, every step an agonizing jolt of pain. The centaur was neatly wrapping Jaidyn's arm when they came in.

"Hello Archie. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," the warrior said.

"Odie tells me you nearly collapsed. Something wrong with your leg?" Chiron asked, turning to look at the purple-haired boy.

"Nah. I'm just a bit shaken," Archie replied, easily hiding the pain.

"Well, perhaps you and Jaidyn should go back to the dorms today. Take it easy for the day," Chiron said after a pause.

Archie hummed to himself as he read over a few of Homer's hymns to the gods. Athena was out and Jaidyn was in her room. The dark blue-eyed warrior was on Hermes' hymn, and couldn't help but laugh when Apollo confronted the newborn about stealing his precious cattle. A shadow fell over the pages of the book, and the warrior looked back to see Jaidyn's blue eyes intently focused on his brace.

"Umm, hey," Archie said.

"Hey. What's so funny?" Jaidyn asked.

"Oh...Hermes and Apollo," the warrior mumbled.

The girl nodded. "Whatcha reading?"

"Homer's hymn to Hermes."

Jaidyn nodded and read over Archie's shoulder for a moment before saying. "Wicked." There was a pause. "What's under the brace?"

Archie flushed. "Err, my leg," he said evasively.

"I saw something Archie." Jaidyn said bluntly.

"What're you talking about?" Archie snapped defensively.

"Take it off," Jaidyn demanded putting a small hand on his shoulder.

"No! I don't have to listen to you!" Archie snarled. "I don't trust you enough as it is!"

Jaidyn growled and leaped at the thin boy. Archie dove aside, keeping out of reach of the teen, but just barely. His ankle was hurting so badly, and the running wasn't helping. There was a horrible burst of pain and Archie collapsed, crying out in agony. Jaidyn stood above him for a moment before kneeling down and went for his brace. Her blue eyes held intelligence. Mischief was detected in her ocean blue orbs.

"Let go!" Archie growled through the pain as Jaidyn grabbed his right leg.

The teen ignored him, carefully prying off the brace to see the hastily wrapped bandages. She carefully un-wrapped them quickly off then froze. Her eyes grew round and she dropped Archie's leg unintentionally. The movement was so abrupt that Archie couldn't stop his leg from hitting the floor. Sharp, immediate, nauseating pain shot through him when his ankle made contact with the floor, and a scream was torn violently from his throat, high and piercing. The pain was mind-numbingly horrible, and he was relieved when sweet darkness took him away from it.

Archie woke up in a warm bed, a cool washcloth on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting into the brightly sunlit room. He sat up slowly, the feeling of nausea lingering. Looking around the room, he realized he didn't recognize it. The warrior was brought out of his thoughts when a gentle hand pressed against his shoulder and humming reached his ears.

"You okay Arch?" Jaidyn asked.

Archie nodded. "Yeah. What happened?"

"I kind of, sort of, dropped your leg," Jaidyn muttered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Archie noticed his leg brace lying on the bedside table and paled. He shoved Jaidyn away, causing her to fall and moved his right leg out over the side of the bed. The scars were even paler than his normal skin tone, causing them to stand out. Archie looked down at Jaidyn and was torn between anger, humiliation, and tears. Jaidyn bit her bottom lip and felt guilty at Archie's distraught behavior, tears of her own coming on.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Shut up!" Archie hissed as tears slipped out of his dark blue eyes. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"No," Jaidyn said. "Talk to me, Arch. What's wrong?"

"No." Archie said stubbornly.

The girl glared a bit. "You're not the only one with scars Archie!" Jaidyn said, hiding her arms.

"Do you know how hard I've worked to keep this secret?" Archie hissed. "How many times I've lied to you all?"

"I can guess," Jaidyn replied getting up. She wrapped an arm around Archie's waist, ignoring the thin boy's attempts to throw her arm off. "How'd ya get them?"

"That is none of your business. I don't need you telling everybody my secrets," Archie snapped, swiping at the tears angrily.

"You know, Arch, I can keep secrets," Jaidyn replied. "You can trust me. Please, trust me." She felt bad, and more than anything wanted the warrior to trust her. She's liked him since she first met him, but Jaidyn could tell Archie didn't trust her. So, they began bickering all the time.

Archie sighed at the tears welled up in the blue orbs of his team mate. So, he started talking.

"I was happy with my family, ya know? It was normal. At least I thought it was. My mom stayed at home and took care of chores and me when I was younger. My father worked, and it was a hard job. 'That's why he comes home drunk', mom told me. I didn't like him when he was drunk. He was cruel and horrible to mom, beating her and..." Archie swallowed. "Forcing her to have sex with him. He didn't care if it was right in front of me." Archie paused and took a deep breath. "He came home really drunk one night. It was horrible. He beat mom violently, and I tried to stop him. He looked at me and called me worthless before pulling a knife. I ran, but he grabbed my right leg and started to drag the knife in it over and over. Then he got to my heal and slashed it in the same spot. I remember pain then waking up in a hospital three days later. I found out mom had died from her wounds and dad was in jail.

"I went to live with my grandparents, using crutches and wheelchairs for a long time because of my inability to walk-he'd got the same spot as Achilles' died from- until a stranger came to me while I was sulking near, but not too near, a pond one day. I know now it was Hermes, but at the time I had no idea. I was afraid until he touched me. Then I was calm. Calm and unafraid. I watched as he constructed something of gold. It was a brace he put it on my right foot, covering up all the scars from the attack.

'While you have this on,' he said, 'you can walk.'

'Who are you?' I asked softly.

Hermes smiled. 'You'll know in a few years, Archie.' He turned to leave then paused and looked back at me. 'Oh, and reading up on Greek poetry isn't something to be embarrassed about. I suggest the Homeric hymns next.'"

Jaidyn stared at Archie for a moment. "Wow."

"You probably think I'm dumb now," Archie sighed, tracing a scar that trailed up his shin.

"No," Jaidyn replied matter of factly. "That thought never even crossed my mind. I think you're brave Archie." She muttered the last part, which got past Archie sadly.

"Why not? It's stupid, damn it! It's stupid and dumb! I-I-" Archie was stopped by a pair of lips over his own.

"I don't care if your past is screwed to Hades. I don't care if you have scars. I don't care if you're afraid of water. I really like you Archie."

Archie looked into the serious blue eyes and felt the dam break. He found himself sobbing uncontrollably, and he was suddenly wrapped in a warm hug. It felt good to release his emotions like this. He'd never talked about what had happened to him with anyone before, not even his grandparents, or even Pan, who'd become a good friend of his. Jaidyn held him until the tears stopped flowing, and then Archie pulled back and wiped his face.

"Thanks, Jaidyn," he whispered softly, unable to look at the girl.

"No problem," Jaidyn said warmly. "I know what holding back is like. Sometimes you just need to let it all out."

"Yeah." Archie paused. "Would-would you not tell anybody about this? I mean, can this just be between us?"

"Sure, if you want." Though inside, she was kind of heart broken. She knew it was stupid to kiss Archie. He didn't even register it.

"Thanks," Archie said, smiling happily.

"Want me to wrap your leg up?" Jaidyn said after a few moments of silence.

"Would you?"

"Sure. BRB."

Jaidyn left the room and came back with fresh bandages and ointment. She carefully and neatly wrapped up the open wounds after smearing the creamy medicine over the cuts, patting Archie's leg when she was done. The purple-haired boy rolled his eyes and reached for his brace, snapping it into place with practiced ease.

"Come on Brace Boy, let's go. Jay wants us down stairs for a meeting." The girl smiled.

"I just have a couple of things to ask first." Archie said, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Jaidyn raised a brow and smirked slightly at his face. "Sure." She replied.

"Do you really think I'm brave?" He asked quietly.

Jaidyn was shocked at first. Of course she did, and she told him that. But she thought he didn't hear her… "Of course." She said finally.

"Do you really like me?" Jaidyn had to strain her ears to hear him, and bit back a gasp when she figured out what he said. "Uh." Was all she could answer with.

Archie grumbled something and pushed past the girl, who grabbed the warriors' wrist. She spun him back around and smashed her lips onto his own. The kiss deepened and more passion was given. When the need of oxygen was too great, they pulled apart, breathing heavily. "I'll take that as a yes?" Archie whispered smirking, still out of breath.

The girl nodded and reached back up to kiss him, entangling her fingers in his purple hair. Archie put his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. Once again, the need for air got in the way, and they split apart.

"Come on Achilles Kid, we've got a god to defeat… again." Jaidyn said pulled on his hand all the way down the stairs.


	2. Confessions

The 8 teens were celebrating Jay's 18th birthday, but everyone seemed to be having more fun than him. He drank a lot though. He plopped beside Theresa, Jaidyn and Atlanta with less grace then he expected and chatted with the girls, who he learned were as hammered as him. "Let's go swimming!" Jaidyn suddenly exclaimed jumping to her feet. "Uh… are you sure?" Jay had been sober for the last half an hour.

Jaidyn nodded excitedly and ran closer to the pool. "You wanna stop her?" Jay asked Theresa.

"Nah. I've seen this before. Just wait, I don't want to interfere." Theresa whispered. "But distract Atlanta." She added quickly.

"Atlanta look! There's Herry, he's giving piggyback rides!" Jay shouted over the music.

Atlanta rushed off when Jay understood what Theresa meant. Archie came, the only other sober one at the party, and steered Jaidyn away from the water. She attempted to pull him towards the water, but Archie shook his head.

"Come on Arch!" Now Archie knew she was drunk. "No. Come on; let's get you to bed, and watching a movie. I think you've had enough tonight." Archie announced picking her up bridle style.

Jaidyn wrapped her arms around his him and buried her face in his neck. "You're warm." She mumbled playing with his violet hair. Archie smirked a bit. Maybe he should have left her out there, get some blackmail…

Archie got to her room and tried setting her down. "Noooooo! I don't wanna. I'm comfy." The girl in his arms whined. She gripped him harder and buried her face deeper. "Come on Jai, just get your pajama's on and we'll watch a movie, okay?" He whispered.

Jaidyn looked at him and peck his lips. "M'kay. Promise?" She asked quietly. Archie just nodded and she pecked his lips again, but a little longer. She climbed out of his arms and stumbled to her dresser. "Turn around." She demanded. Archie did as he was told. "M'kay, you're good." She whispered. Archie was shocked when he turned around. "That's where my blue sweater got to! I was looking for it all morning!" Archie said.

Jaidyn was wear grey sweats and a white shirt, with Archie's blue sweater over top. "You're not getting it back tonight." The girl grumbled. "It smells like you."

Archie felt a blush creep up his neck, and he smiled. He opened the door and gestured out the door to his room, the only one with a TV. When Jaidyn didn't budge, Archie raised an eyebrow. "Can you carry me again?" She sound like a little kid, and Archie found it sweet.

Archie went back over and picked her up. He brought her to his room, and set her down. "What do you wanna watch?" He asked.

The girl shrugged. "I don't really care." She whispered, tiredness radiating off her in waves. "Nothing scary."

That eliminated most of their choices. "What about Harry Potter? The First One." Archie asked.

Jaidyn smiled excitedly and nodded. Archie popped it in and sat on the other side of the bed. Jaidyn frowned and scooted over until Archie had his right arm slung around her and she was cuddling into his side, arms wrapped around his waist.

In the middle, Jaidyn looked up. "I love you." She said. Archie jumped a bit. "W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"I love you Archie." She said again sitting up. Archie missed the warmth she gave off. "No, you're just drunk." Archie muttered.

Jaidyn crashed her lips onto his own, and he returned the kiss with equal passion. "G'night Archie, I love you." She whispered kissing his cheek and sliding down next to him again, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Archie looked down at the girl in his arms. "I love you too Jaidyn." He whispered back, but loud enough for her to hear. She smiled and Archie kissed the top of her head.

Jaidyn fell asleep after that and near the end Archie realized something. He sniffed again, just in case he was wrong, but you couldn't mess that up. What this thing Archie realized that made him kiss the top of her head? What made him hold the Demigod closer? Made him fall asleep with a smile on his face that could not be rubbed off with sandpaper? I'll tell you:

Jaidyn didn't smell like alcohol.


	3. The Home Date

Jaidyn sighed and idly stepped in the shower after quickly stripping. She had a home date, something she and Atlanta made up. Home dates is when you go to someone's house in the 2+ dates and play games like truth or dare, and never have I ever. Then, you watch a bunch of movies and pull an all-nighter. Though, Atlanta and Theresa wouldn't tell her who her date was.

So, when she finished showering, she quickly combed her hair and stepped out wearing the shirt Atlanta gave her. "Atlanta! Where's my Beatles shirt?" Archie shouted.

"I don't know!" She shouted back. Jaidyn paled and looked down at her chest. Yup, the Beatles. Sadly. She made her way to the living room to find a teen that was half human half goat. Was this her date? She thought. Atlanta came in. "Pan!" She squealed.

They hugged. "Atlanta, you have Pan. Theresa has Jay. Neil, Herry and Odie are going out to a circus or something. Does that mean I'm stuck with…?" Her friend looked apologetic.

"Are you three coming?!" She shouted.

In a line, one by one, they came down the stairs. When they got down, Archie glared at the raven/blue headed girl with the blue eyes. "Archie, be nice. That's your date you're glaring at." Atlanta scorned.

Archie did a double take. "Yeah…. No." He answered with. Jaidyn felt a tear come to her eye, and she didn't fight it going down. So she wasn't good enough for Archie, hey? Two could play at this game, and thank Zeus for Drama Class. No one noticed the tear, so she burst out crying. It was (mostly) fake, but sounded real. "I-I-I, I'm not g-g-g-good enough for you Ar-r-rchie?" She stuttered.

Archie seemed surprised. "I just thought…" Archie trailed off.

"Thought what?!" She screamed at him. She knew everyone was uncomfortable, but she had to keep this up.

"I just thought you hated me." Archie mumbled.

Jaidyn stopped. "Why would I hate you?" She whispered back, her voice raw from crying. "I don't know. I guess because I kind of… like you?" He answered with.

"AWWWWWW!" Theresa and Atlanta cooed. "Come on girls, let's give 'em some privacy." Jay ushered them all upstairs. Pan followed suit.

"Really?" The girl sniffed. "NO! I just wanted them out of my hair. Going along with the act." Archie laughed.

Jaidyn felt more tears well up. She stood up and slapped him. "That's for playing me," She slapped his other cheek. "That's for being a prick,"

She caught him off guard with a full on passionate kiss. "That's because I love you,"

And she took out a blade. She found a spot on her arm and cut it. Not too deep, but enough to draw some blood. "And that's for being a goddamn charming… Archie and letting me fall for you." She muttered running up the stairs.

"Jaidyn!" Archie heard Atlanta yell, and Theresa made her way down. "When will you tell her properly Archie?" She whispered.

Archie looked at his feet. "She hates me no-" Theresa cut him off. "Did you not hear her Archie? At all? She loves you. Why did you retract like that? Why did you say it was fake?" She frowned.

"I just… I don't know. I got scared I guess." Archie muttered.

Theresa pushed him to the stairs. "Go be the hero she says you are." She commanded.

Archie nodded and headed upstairs. He went to her room, only to not find her there. He checked the bathroom and she wasn't there either. He past his own room and heard quiet sobs. He turned the handle of the door. "Go away Atlanta!" She yelled.

Archie chuckled a bit. "This is my room Jai. Not going to happen." He whispered. She looked up. "Stand up for a second." He said quietly.

Jaidyn stood up swiftly. He came over to her. He dug in her back pocket and took out the swish knife. "That's for scaring me." He said taking it out of her reach. He took off his necklace, a simple chain with an old Greek coin, and put it around her own neck. "That's for being you." He whispered.

He kissed her with as much passion as she gave him, and she responded eagerly. Archie pulled away. "That's for making me fall in love with you."

And he cut his wrist with the blade. "And that's for me being stupid enough to let go what could've been mine." He whispered.

"So… you mean it when you say it this time?" she whispered.

Archie nodded and kissed her again. She smiled softly when she pulled back and grabbed his good hand. "Come on, let's get you healed." She whispered.

Taking him to the bathroom, she ran his wrist under the water and began healing it. "It's going to leave a scar." She stated softly looking into his eyes.

"That's okay. Sometimes, I'll need a reminder." He whispered kissing her once more.


	4. My Territory

"My territory! Meaning Atlanta !" Archie shouted.

Before a fight could commence, Ares through in a girl. She had black hair with blue tips, and seemed too skinny for a proper fighter. She was wearing ripped washed out skinnies and a dark jean jacket with a Green Day t-shirt. Her feet barred black Chuck Taylor all-star converse. She landed with an oomph. "I could've walked." The girl grumbled.

"But then you wouldn't have come." Ares shot back. "Very true." The girl said.

She had landed by Archie's feet. The girl flipped over onto her back and opened her eyes to revel bright ocean blue eyes. Hints of silver were detected. "Hiya." She said looking up at Archie.

Archie glared at the girl. "Why hello, how are you today on this fine morning? Very well, thank you Archie. I thank you greatly for helping me up. Why Jaidyn, it was no trouble, really." The girl had a sarcastic conversation with herself.

Archie continued to glare. The girl sat up and on the floor, still at Archie's feet. "I'm Jaidyn, and you look mad. I think I just got thrown into something that I shouldn't have, so I'll be going now." The girl said, getting up.

Ares glared at her and stood in her way. "Why is everyone here glaring at me?" She shouted. "Because you're worthless, ugly and annoying!" Archie shouted back, ill-tempered from the ring tone. The girl shrugged. "Why aren't you defending yourself?" Archie shouted a bit quieter.

"Because when you're call worthless, annoying and ugly all your life, you start to believe it." The girl whispered, tears brimming her eyes. Archie's whole stance fell. He felt terrible for shouting at her. How did she know his name? "How do you know my name?" He whispered back.

Everyone was shocked to hear Archie's voice at the volume it was at. "I go to the half-blood camp in New York. I uh… have Achilles as my mentor… Did a little researching and found out 'bout you." Jaidyn said a bit louder.

Archie noticed she said Greek History instead of Greek Mythology. "Beat it bitch." Atlanta snarled.

Jaidyn rolled her eyes. "Would if I could. Can't though, got a giant thug in the way." She shot back. Atlanta didn't like the attention Archie was giving her. "Can we get back to this?" Atlanta growled.

Archie shook his head. He seemed to be the only calm one other than Jaidyn right now. Even she was crying. Archie took hold of her and hugged her tight. The next thing Archie knew, Jaidyn was being pulled from his grasp and thrown on the floor. "Quit throwing me on the floor! I have legs!" She shouted at Atlanta who was smirking. "Get up and fight." Atlanta shouted.

Perseus walked in the room and stared at the people. "Hi Percy, fancy meeting you here." His half-sister said from the ground. Percy rolled his eyes. "What did you do this time?" He asked her.

"Nothing! I swear! Chiron made me leave all my pranks in New York!" Jaidyn defended.

Percy raised a brow. "Okay, there's 7 of 'em in my bag…" She trailed off.

The gods had left, so it was just the teens in there. "Achilles, right? What happened?" Percy asked Archie calmly.

"It's Archie. And-" "OH! You're that Archie kid my sister keeps droning on and on about!" He exclaimed.

Jaidyn hid her face in her hands. I swift kick to the arms, and a cut burst open. Atlanta stood over her, "Stand up and fight!" She shouted.

So that's exactly what she did. She walked over to the weapons, until Atlanta called "Yeah… no. Or are you too chicken to fight without something pro-" Atlanta was cut off by a fist to her stomach. "Nah, I just don't want to get into a fight. Last time I did that, Achilles ranked me back down to a level 1." Jaidyn said crouching down to Atlanta's level on the floor.

She then stood up, spun on her heels, and walked over to Percy. "So, you stuck here too?" She asked like nothing happened. "No, I'm keeping my eye on you for Achilles and Chiron. You're the one stuck here kiddo." Percy said rubbing the top of her head.

She swatted her hand away. This was going to be a LONG LONG LONG defeat.


	5. New Girl

The Decedents headed out of Brownstone and towards the school. They had actual classes today. Getting into English, Archie, Jay, Theresa and Atlanta sat down in their regular seats. Odie, Herry and Neil were in Phys. Ed. Half way through the class; the secretary came in, a black with blue tipped haired girl following. When she looked up, Archie noticed she had bright blue eyes. "This is Jaidyn. She's our new student." The woman said.

Mr. Herms nodded and thought for a moment. "You can sit by Archie. Can you raise your hand for her Archie?" Mr. Herms decided.

Archie raised his hand. The girl gave a weak smile and set her books down. Instead of listening, she took out a sketch book and a pencil. She began drawing something, but Archie couldn't see what it was. "Okay. I know this is a little off topic, but we will be talking about Ancient Greece and Greek Mythology. As of right now. So, who knows who Achilles is?" A few kids put their hands up.

"Okay. Let's try this. Jaidyn." The blue eyed girls head shot up. "Who was Achilles, what was his greatest fear and feat along with what and who killed him?" Mr. Herms questioned.

Archie was wondering why he was asking such elaborate questions. "Achilles was a great Greek warrior. He fought in the Trojan War. His greatest fear is water. His greatest feat during the Trojan War was killing Trojan War hero Victor outside the gates of Troy. What killed him was an arrow in the heal shot by Paris." Jaidyn said quietly.

Archie was stunned. Not many people knew that much about Achilles. "He also trained with Jason when he was younger." Jaidyn added in quickly. Everyone and I mean everyone stared in shock. "Thank you Jaidyn." Mr. Herms concluded. Archie looked at the girl only to find her sneaking a glance at him. Archie raised an eyebrow and a blush crept up Jaidyn's face.

"Hey, whatcha drawing?" Archie asked quietly. Jaidyn shook her head and continued on. Archie glanced over her arm, only to find…

Himself? It was him in class. Archie was confused so he just began paying attention in class. The bell rang signaling the next class. Archie sadly had drama, and he looked to Jaidyn. "What do you have next?" He asked.

Jaidyn smiled a bit at him. "Drama. Kind of a last minute throw in." She told him.

Archie smiled back. "So do I. I can take you if you want." Archie kind of stuttered.

Archie's POV

What the hell is wrong with me?! I've NEVER stuttered before! Jaidyn smiled that cute little… WOAH! I've never called a girl cute… anyway, smile of hers and nodded. I held out my arm and she smirked. She linked her arm with mine and I took her books. She looked like she wanted to protest, but I wouldn't let her. I smiled and took her through the school.

I could see Jay, Theresa and Atlanta in the corner of my eyes. Jay was looking grim, Theresa looked happy and Atlanta was glaring at Jaidyn. "Hey, you three coming?" I called.

They all nodded. "Good for you Archie." Theresa whispered to my left. "Hi, I'm Theresa. This is Jay and Atlanta." She introduced to Jaidyn.

Jaidyn smiled a small smile. "Hi. I'm Jaidyn. Nice to meet you." She said quietly. Theresa smiled at her and shook her extended hand.

Atlanta continued to glare at Jaidyn. What's her problem?

Atlanta POV

You want to know what my problem is!? This random girl- Jaidyn- is stealing Archie. I saw a page of her book. I quickly grasped it. I took a look and was shocked at what I saw. It was Cronus showing a picture of Archie in one of his portal things. I hid it in my backpack and caught up a bit.

We walked into Brownstone when I pounced it on them. "She's working for Cronus!" I shouted. The six looked at me like I was crazy. "Who Atlanta?" Jay asked.

I sighed and took out the picture. "This was in Jaidyn's book. I was falling out so I grabbed it. And no way in Hades did I make it because you all know I suck at drawing." I explained.

"She was… playing us?" Theresa looked hurt, Archie was just glaring. "She wants Archie for some strange reason." I offered. "Or Cronus does." Herry added.

"Come on; let's take this to the gods." Jay said taking the picture. Something caught my eyes. "Jay, wait." I said taking the picture.

"_Τα λουλούδια θα πεθάνουν,_

_ο ήλιος θα δύσει,_

_κάνατε μια αμαρτία,_

_Δεν θα ξεχάσω ποτέ,_

_μια αμαρτία τόσο κακό,_

_τόσο un-καθαρό,_

_κάνατε οι θεοί τρελός,_

_με έξω μια θεραπεία." _I read.

I handed it back to Jay, the only one able to read Greek, who read:

"Flowers will die,

the sun will set,

you did a sin,

I'll never forget,

a sin so bad,

so un-pure,

you made the gods mad,

with out a cure." Out loud.

"What did you do?" I shouted at Archie.

Archie's eyes were wide and he shook his head. "Come on this is serious." Jay said, all of us heading out the door.

When we got to the school, and in the special part, we were all shocked to find Erato, Euterpe, Thalia, Melpomene, Terpsichore, Urania, Clio, Polyhymnia and Calliode all talking to-

Jay's POV

-Jaidyn. "Oh Caligh, really? I mean, I know Achilles speaks highly of him, but Ar-" I cleared my throat causing all ten of the girls to jump. Caligh, Jaidyn, whatever her name is eye's widened. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked quietly. "You're working for Cronus!" Atlanta shouted.

The Muses raised their eyebrows and Thalia, Erato and Polyhymnia giggled. What? "What makes you say that?" Calliode asked.

"We found this in her sketch book!" Atlanta shouted thrusting the picture in her face. The Muse looked it over and laughed. "No darling, Caligh-" Whatever her name was interrupted her. "Jaidyn! I told you to call me Jai or Jaidyn! I don't like my first name." She grumbled.

"Fine. Jaidyn is playing the role of the Trojan horse. Achilles suggested it." The muses all agreed.

"A-Achilles?" Archie stuttered. Jaidyn nodded. "He's my mentor. I learn and train with him. He's like an over protective dad though… can't even talk to my brother because he's 'not my full brother'. Then my real dad came, yelled at Achilles, patted me on the head, gave me a lollipop and off he went." She explained.

"Who's your dad?" Odie asked. "Poseidon." She answered it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Archie sneered and left, along with everyone but me. I handed her drawing back to her and turned to leave. "You'll beat him, right?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned and nodded. "Tell Archie that Achilles is proud of him. I would but Archie doesn't trust me anymore. Tell him _I'm _proud of him for being so brave." Jaidyn asked me.

I nodded again, smiled and waved good bye to the goddesses.

Archie's POV

Later that night, something was on my mind. I headed back to the school to find Calliode and Jaidyn, but Jaidyn was asleep on the couch. "Umm, Miss. Calliode? Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Umm, is Achilles okay? Is he really training her?" I asked. The Muse nodded. "Umm Jay told me she thought I'm…" I trailed off.

"Brave?" Calliode asked me. I nodded. She smiled a bit. "Did I ever tell you about her?" She whispered smiling.

I shook my head. "She's a descendant of us, the Muses. But she's also a Demigod, daughter of Poseidon. That's why you don't trust her Archie, its instinct. But honestly, she's a wonderful girl," She paused for a moment.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but… She couldn't wait to meet you. Achilles speaks of you all the time and you have been her hero for the past two years. She was asking about you until the gods finally let her meet you in school." The Muse smiled.

Woah, I'm a hero to her? I voiced my thoughts. "Yes. Now go back to Brownstone. You'll see her in the morning."

I waved and left.

That was just what I needed.


	6. The After Math

A/N: This is a continuation of 'Confessions'.

The next morning, Archie woke up to the smell of sea water. He looked down to find Jaidyn in his arms. For a moment, he was confused. But the nights events came back to him and he smile. Jaidyn stirred a bit and groaned. She snuggled her face deeper into his side. "Morning beautiful." Archie murmured.

Jaidyn groaned. "G'morning Arch." She mumbled back.

"Let's go get breakfast, yeah?" He asked quietly. Jaidyn nodded. "Hung over?" He asked.

Jaidyn froze. She thought he was smart then that. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of his arms and to her own room. Archie groaned and ran after her. He banged on the door. "Go away dumbass!" She called. "Why, I didn't do any… Do you really think I'm stupid enough to not be able to smell?!" He asked softly.

The door slowly opened. Jaidyn appeared and pounced on Archie. "Don't scare me like that again! I love you, and you can't do that to me!" She cried into his shoulder.

Archie hugged her back and kissed her temple. "Come on, let's go see if anyone else is hung over." Archie smirked.

They went down stairs to find everyone moaning and groaning. "Have fun Jay?" Archie asked.

"Yeah. After you two left, I kinda got drunk again." He moaned dropping his head on the table.

"How are you not hung over Jaidyn? I thought you were drunk last night?" Theresa said. "Give it up Terri, he knows." Jaidyn said going to the cupboard. She grabbed 6 glasses and 12 Advil. She got water and disposed it out.

"What about me? Don't I get anything?" Archie pouted. Jaidyn walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't worry Archie, I didn't forget about you." She whispered pecking his lips.

"Come on, who wants breakfast?" She asked turn her head around. Everyone's hand raised, heads on counters, doors or tables. Jaidyn laughed a bit. "Bacon and Eggs or Timmies?" She asked.

"How do we have bacon and eggs? Athena's not here. Won't be till 6pm." Odie mumbled.

"You think after living with three guys and one hungry girl for two and a half years, I wouldn't pick up how to cook?" Jaidyn asked in disbelief.

Everyone shrugged. "Who were the three guys?" Archie asked a nicely as one can with Jealousy behind them. "Percy, my brother, Grover, a senator, and Achilles, my mentor. Then there's Annabelle, Athena's daughter." She said smirking.

"Over all it was my two brothers, sister and father figure." She clarified.

Archie nodded and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his face in her sweet smelling hair. "K." He said.

"Now back off, I gotta cook something before Herry dies." Jaidyn giggled.

Archie over dramatically sighed. "Fine! It's obvious you love him more than me! I'll just… go!" He continued with the dramaticness. Jaidyn laughed. "Go get actual clothes on." Jaidyn laughed.

Archie saluted and marched upstairs. She was glad she didn't drink last night.


	7. Dumped on your Doorstep

Jaidyn just got dumped in a room at 10:30pm. She wasn't sure if the owner knew that they had a roommate now, but she knew she had one. It was obvious that it was a boy and she kind of preferred that. Clothing articles scattered the ground and posters hung on the walls. One bed was covered and one lay un-touched.

So, Jaidyn hung up a couple more posters (Nickelback, Green Day, Paramore, etc.) and stuffed her own clothes in the dresser on her side. She then flopped down on the bed on the left. She fell asleep instally, not aware of the five minutes later her partner would show.

Archie entered the room and flipped on the light, to find a girl in the other bed in the room. "Guys!?" He shouted, startling the girl awake.

Everyone rushed into the room, weapons armed or fists up. "Who are you!?" Archie yelled.

The girl only groaned and stuck a finger in her ear rubbing it. "Thanks, it's not like I need my left ear drum or anything." She groaned on.

Jay held his sword to her neck. "Well hello to you too." The girl grumbled. Jay made a small cut appear on her neck. Blood trickled down her fair skin, leaving red in its wake. "ATHENA!" She shouted instead of answering.

Jay cut her arm with one swift movement from startlement. Athena rushed in, sword at the ready. She saw the 8 teens and weapons pointed at the girl. She then noticed the blood. Rage filled her and she rushed over. "Are you okay Jaidyn?" The girl just nodded, than grimaced.

Blood still rushed down her neck, and Athena was appalled. "What happened?" She growled.

"He hit me with is sword." Jaidyn whined. Athena glared at Jay and looked towards the girl again. "Your father is going to throw a fit. Come on, let's get you some water." She said bringing the girl up with her.

"Who are you?" Archie asked again but a bit quieter. The girl shrugged. "Jaidyn. Jaidyn Jackson. Demigod and Percy Jackson's sister."

The young heroes stopped for a second when she mentioned Percy, and the word demigod. "Are you American?" Atlanta asked. She was the only Canadian here, everyone one else was from the States, including Neil. He was just here for a photo shoot. "No. I'm only his half-sister, from Poseidon. I'm from Nova Scotia. I got to camp half-blood camp for about 2 weeks before I came here." She explained.

Archie glared at her. Anyone related to water, was bad news. To him anyways, after the whole Scamander episode. "So, are you related to any other Water God?" Archie sneered.

Jaidyn shrugged. "Not that I'm aware of. Why… Never mind. Achilles, afraid of water, heel thing, got it." She said hold thumbs up.

"I still say a Warrior can't be afraid of a little water. That's a coward's job." Atlanta scoffed.

Just as Archie was about to yell, a cool hand fell on his shoulder. "I think it makes him unique. You may think he's a coward, but I think he's pretty brave." Jaidyn said softly looking at Archie, who refused to return the stare.

Jaidyn sighed and shook her head. "Athena, wait up! I have got to tell you what I learned to do!" She called to the goddess who was up ahead.

Sparing one more glance at Archie, she ran to the awaiting woman.

"Okay, so I learned to control water. But I actually needed to tell you that Hercules hasn't returned in four weeks, and Grover, Annabelle and Percy are ready to come looking for him. Annabelle says hi, and Achilles said that he wants you to personally continue my training until I go back." She put emphasis on the (underlined) words.

"What about Achilles?" Archie snarled.

Jaidyn smirked a bit. "You know how the gods made Achilles immortal after the Trojan War as an award? Well, he is my personal trainer. He gives me stra-" Archie slapped her.

The sound of skin hitting skin, echoed through Brownstone. She held a hand up to Athena who was ready the pounce on Archie. "Don't you EVER lie about Achilles." Archie growled.

Jaidyn stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Why would I lie about that? Achilles has been my father figure for two years, so lying won't get me anywhere. Sorry you think it's bad Archie, but it's awesome. He goes on and on about his boy Archie, the warrior. He shows me videos of you in battle. All of you," She said looking behind Archie. "And that's why I know you're brave. But apparently, you're brave, but a jerk." Jaidyn said calmly.

His eyes got huge. "Don't tell Achilles." He said quietly looking down.

Jaidyn lifted his chin up. "I wasn't going to. The way he talks about you Archie, is the way I wish I could have a dad talk about me. 'I can't wait for you to meet Archie' 'Have you seen the video of when he was captured by Scamander? Amazing!' 'That's my boy!'" She said quietly. "I don't want to ruin the perfect image he has of you. The perfect image _I _have of you." She finished off softly.

Archie's eyes widened once more. "What do you mean?" Archie asked. Tears were in her ocean blue eyes. "Archie, for the past two years, you've been my idol." She spoke with softness, as if it would hide the truth.

Archie hung his head once more. "I'm sorry. Can I catch you up tomorrow? I have to heal some stuff, but I need water to do so." She asked quietly. "Of course." Athena replied.

Pushing past everyone Jaidyn headed up the stairs. "HOW COULD YOU!?" Athena exploded. "THIS TERRIFIC GIRL IDOLIZES YOU AND YOU SLAP HER?!" She shouted.

Athena sighed and ran a hand through her purplish locks. "Go apologize Archie." She instructed looking up.

She didn't even have to finish her sentence when Archie had left. He knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He asked quietly.

It felt weird, seeing's how it was his- "It's your room." The girl on the other side mumbled through Archie's train of thought.

"You got a secret 6th sense we don't know about?" Archie joked a bit.

A small smile appeared on her face, but as soon as it was there, it was gone. "Look, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm an idiot when it comes to things like this. It's just the water, and Percy and Achilles. Saving the world doesn't help…" Archie babbled.

"I don't know why I slapped you, it's got to hurt like a bitch, and I-" Jaidyn put a hand over his mouth. "It's okay Archie. No harm done. I healed everything; I can do that kind of stuff with water. Achilles was the same way when I first met him. Always poking around the bush. Then, I beat Annabelle at archery and he knew I was something. Of course, that led to all the talk about you." She smiled cheekily.

Archie smirked a bit. "I'm your idol?" He asked suddenly.

A blush crept across her face, and she nodded meekly. "Yeah… But don't tell Achilles! He will _never _let me live it down!" Jaidyn fake panicked.

Archie chuckled. "Trust me. Achilles has got an angry goddess on his hands at the moment. We will be the least of his worries." Archie told her.

Jaidyn laughed hard, her head falling on his shoulder. Archie studied the girl. "What?" She asked still smiling.

"You look pretty when you smile." Archie said, though, he thought he thought it.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself Brace Boy." She said lightly punching his shoulder.

Archie was stunned for a moment. He said that out loud. And for the first time in the warriors life, he blushed like mad. "Do you wanna… go get something to eat?" Archie asked rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed again. "At 1:30 in the morning?" raising an eyebrow.

Archie checked his watch, and sure enough, it was 1:28am. "Yeah." He said. "There's a 24-hour Tim Horton's just down the street."

Jaidyn giggled and nodded, standing up. "Sure Achilles Kid, lets ditch this crowd!" She shouted running out the door then coming back.

"Give me a piggy-back ride?" She asked sounding like a little kid.

Archie chuckle lightly and nodded, letting her jump on his back, and away they went.


	8. Asleep

"I-I'll help you Madera!" Archie stuttered bending down trying to pick up her books. "How 'bout _I _help?" Herry asked pick Archie up and moving him aside. Archie glared at him. He put his hood on and stuffed his hands in his pockets storming away.

Jaidyn stood in the same position with her grey hoody under her jean jacket watching. Waiting. This wasn't a good girl. She was being controlled. And she also didn't like the fact that Archie was all over her, not that she'll ever emit it. "Hey Brace Boy, what's got your pants in a twist?" She asked, one eyebrow raised and a small smirk played on her lips as he passed.

He fell against the fence beside her, closer than Jaidyn's hormones could bear. She gulped inaudibly. "Well, I like this girl… and I'm going crazy for confiding in you. I don't need my secrets being spread around." Archie said glaring and getting up.

Jaidyn grabbed around his elbow. "A girl you say? Interesting... and I know how I can get her to ask you out." Jaidyn said. '_And maybe you want to be able to touch him in things other than battle.' 'Shut up!' _

She wrapped her arms around the one she was grabbing to make him stop. "Play along." Were the instructions she gave him before moving out of the shadows. "So this is Madera? Hi, I'm Jaidyn, Archie's girlfriend." Herry was gone, dragged away by Jay.

Madera seemed surprised. "Oh… really? Hi." Madera quickly recovered. She wanted Archie. He was second best to Jay, but she liked him. She needed to get rid of his girlfriend. And fast.

Cronus was confused. Who was this… this… this _girl _interfering with his plan? He continued to watch.

Madera looked her up and down. "This is your boyfriend? I thought he-" She said pointing to Neil "-Was your boyfriend?" She said innocently. "That's why you were kissing him." The girl spoke slyly.

"You're cheating on me?! That's it! We're through!" Archie said taking his arm back.

Jaidyn wanted it to last a couple of days. She ran off, real tears rolling down her cheeks. She went back to fence. Against her feelings, she watched the girl try and seduce Archie. Archie face had a look of surprise and he shook his head. Madera pouted and Archie continued to shake his head. He walked back to the fence, and Jaidyn quickly wiped her tears away, not bothered to get the one fresh in her eyes. It began slowly slipping down her pale cheek when Archie came back.

"Well she's a slut. I've never been more-" Archie looked at Jaidyn. "Hey, hey, hey. What happened? What's wrong?" Archie asked standing in front of her. Jaidyn shook her head.

Archie pulled her in and hugged her. She cried into his chest, letting her hormones and feeling get the best of her, because finally someone wants to comfort her. Archie pulled away slightly and wiped a few stray tears. He sat them down against the fence, Jaidyn in his lap. He hummed 'Stay' by Steve Grand to try and calm her down until she was asleep against his chest.

Archie smiled a little and picked her up easily. He was concerned for a minute, did that girl not eat? Archie just shrugged it off and carried her back to Brownstone. Everyone almost shouted in relief until Archie shushed them, gesturing to the girl in his arms. "Where were you?!" Atlanta whispered-yelled.

"The school." Archie said simply.

"Why is Jaidyn asleep?" Jay asked worriedly.

"Because she was tired." Archie answered simply walking up the stairs.

He went to his room and set her down on his bed. He took off her jean jacket and hoodie and picked her back up. He sat down and put the girl back on his lap. Why he was being so nice to her slipped his mind as he continued to hum and stroke her hair, kissing the top of her head and falling asleep.


End file.
